Dragon Age: Inside Out
by The Poarter
Summary: For when he feels sad and Mad. Rain or Shine. Meet the voices inside Kieran's Head. Note: Why isn't there a Kieran Character Tag?


**Dragon Age: Inside Out**

A family of three was sitting around a table in a cottage. A Witch, and an armoured man were sitting across each other. In between them was a small boy, barely older than ten.

"So Kieran how is your training coming along?" asked Morrigan passing her son some soup.

"Fine I guess," muttered Kieran as he took a spoonful of soup.

 **Moms have voices in their heads.**

"Uh oh," whispered Sadness inside Morrigan's head.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Morrigan's Disgust.

"Yep," answered Sadness, "We can do this but we need backup. Signal the father."

Morrigan coughed.

 **So do Dads.**

The Warden's sexual fantasy came to an end immediately

The Warden's Anger groaned, "What did she say?"

"Sorry sir," replied the Warden's Fear, "No one was listening."

"Well start listening now," replied the Warden's Joy.

"Okay. What is she saying? Do we pack up? What woman?" screamed the Warden's Fear.

Outside the Warden looked at Morrigan who was indicating to Kieran with her eyes.

"That makes sense," nodded the Warden's Sadness.

"Is there something wrong Kieran?" questioned the Warden.

 _Inside Morrigan's Head._

"Thank you!" shouted Morrigan's Joy raising her hands

"I knew we married the right man," nodded Morrigan's Disgust.

The Other Emotions seemed to agree.

 _ **Inside Kieran's Head**_

A yellow-skinned man with blue hair and matching armour appeared instantly out of the background.

"Hi. I'm Joy, one of Kieran's most powerful emotions. Or at least dominant one. That's not to say that he has other emotions. The issue is though, that growing up means dealing with these emotions. This is Kieran's and my own adventure in tackling these issues," as he indicated to himself, the man then pointed random people who started to appear from the sides of the screen.

"This is Anger," he said pointing to a short, red woman, whose hair seemed to be on fire. She was arguing with another woman, who was cowering from her behind a couch. This woman was wearing purple dragon-skin armour.

"That person behind the couch is Fear. Anger and Fear generally argue a-lot."

"I'm disgust," interrupted a green man wearing rogue armour and poison bombs.

"And that's-"

He pointed at a meek boy sitting alone in the corner.

"Is sadness. He doesn't talk a-lot," explained Disgust

"Ahem, this is my voice-over," Shouted Joy.

"No it's mine. You know nothing, Joy," harked Disgust

"Well I think I should be the one talking because I'm dominant," pointed out Joy before showing all the happy memories.

"No you're ruining everything," Disgust stated.

Disgust and Joy started wrestling each other.

"Disgust, I'm-"

"Can I have a try?" murmured Sadness as he touched one of Kieran's control panels.

"No Sadness –" shouted Disgust as Joy tried to stop him.

It was too late.

Joy and Sadness were sucked into the vacuum tube.

"Uh oh," Disgust worryingly stated.

"Can we summon a demon now?" panicked Fear.

 **From Bioware and Pixar**

"We have a major problem," Leliana stated to Morrigan.

Inside Kieran's Head, Joy and Sadness found themselves in a massive library.

"This is long term memory. We can be here forever."

"Think positive!" shouted Joy.

"Okay I'm positive we'll be stuck here forever." Replied Sadness.

 **See the World**

Joy and Sadness walked to a studio called DreamWorks.

"Wow. I always wanted to come here," Joy shined.

The two of them met the Arch-demon, at the gates of DreamWorks.

"I hated you in Five Blights at once," pointed out Sadness to the Demon.

 **From the Minds behind**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Baldur's Gate**

 **Knights of the Old Republic**

"Just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean we have to hate each other for it," encouraged Joy as he grabbed Sadness's hand.

 **For when you feel good**

A scene was shown Kieran practising magic with his father watching happily.

The next scene showed Kieran and Morrigan being lifted by the Warden, with both of them shrieking happily.

 **For when you feel Mad**

"Congratulations Orlais, you ruined pie!" shouted Kieran's Anger

 **For When you feel Sad**

A second scene was shown with Kieran's Joy, crying at all the happily core memories being destroyed.

 **Never Fear**

"Are you afraid of the dark?" growled the Genlock with his sword raised.

Joy and Sadness screamed in terror causing Kieran to wake up.

 **They're all in your head**

Kieran was shown practising some freezing spells with his mother watching. By accident he accidently froze himself solid.

"Ah we're frozen!" shouted Fear.

Morrigan sighed as she carefully unfroze him, "This is what happens when you cut corners Kieran. Remember that."

"Like you didn't mom," groaned Disgust.

 **Dragon Age: Inside Out**


End file.
